


How to Catch Your Cockatoo Off Guard

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: One small fluffy romantic scene with 0 build-up and a 100% serious title, because I needed fluff.Pretend I know what the heck I’m doing in writing anything remotely romantic and how in the heck do I go from never doing so to the ot3 being my first and repeated foray?





	How to Catch Your Cockatoo Off Guard

It’s not the first time Cabanela sweeps back in to find the couple engaged in a kiss. At some point during his brief raid of their kitchen Alma has ended up in Jowd’s lap. Ever the one with good taste, that one.

He leans casually over the back, his hands draping across it. Various possible comments and teases fade as he looks on at the pair with fondness and if there are any wistful feelings they’re tucked aside and ignored with well-practiced ease.

He is content (of course he is) to bask in their warmth, a witness to their love, a looovely thing baby. It’s enough until one of his trailing hands is taken by Alma without her seeming to look. And now he’s being pulled toward them and there’s Jowd’s face leaning over the back staring up at him, mouth very serious, but eyes sparkling. A glance at Alma gives him a similar image but with more of a smile, a shared joke between them.

Except now Jowd is pulling him down and oh, he’s kissing him and all thoughts and pithy remarks flutter away.

It was always a dream marked as too tempting and also set aside with those completely not-wistful-at-all feelings, but _were_ it to happen he had really intended to put up a better showing than this. He wants to laugh at their awkward positioning and the unruly mop Jowd calls hair tickling his neck. But, this… this is good and Jowd is good – very good, who knew?

Then it’s over too quickly, but before he has time to fully absorb let alone savour what just happened, Alma still has her fingers entwined around his and is tugging him to her. Clearly they are ever a unit, ever in agreement as her lips close over his and it’s sweet and gentle and also over too quickly. The sudden knowledge that it won’t be the only time softens the blow.

One other thought is clear as he’s still bent awkwardly over the couch. Next time, he plans the ambush.

Jowd’s hand wraps around theirs. Too bad, all you poor souls out there: Cabanela is the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
